Anakin's Journey
by Smoke and Ash
Summary: When Anakin wakes up in the Jedi Temple on Tython during the Cold War. He must figure out how to get back home while fighting the ever growing pull of the Dark Side. AU.T for language. Please R


**All characters are owned by Lucasfilms or Disney or whoever own them now.**

**This is my first published story, so be brutally honest with me.**

**Well relax and enjoy, or hate the story**

* * *

Anakin woke up surrounded by people he'd never seen before, but he could really care less, his felt like a herd of Bantha had walked all over him. One of the people, an older woman with graying hair knelt next to him, she placed her hands on his chest and the pain died down. She was a Jedi, probably a medic, and a damn good one at that

"Th-Thank y..." he croaked out, his throat was impossibly dry.

The woman held a bowl to his lips, and he gulped greedily. Anakin looked around the room, it definitely wasn't anywhere on Coruscant, and he wasn't aboard a ship as far as he could tell.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The woman placed her hand on his head, "Rest now, we'll talk again when you wake." she said, as Anakin's eyelids began to droop. She moved away from the bed as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Follow me." was all she said and Anakin swung his legs to the floor.

Anakin stood and braced himself against the wall after his knees nearly buckled from misuse, he shakily followed the woman down a corridor and into another hall, finally entering a small wash area.

"Get yourself cleaned up, the council wants to see you." Anakin didn't have a chance to ask anymore because she slipped out the door.

He peeled off his tabard and robes, examining the bruises on his chest, now a greenish-yellow.

"What the Hell happened?" he washed his tender skin, wincing slightly.

He examined his face in the mirror, he had a few days growth on his chin, his cheeks were pale and gaunt. and he had lost a considerable amount of weight. He washed his face but ignored shaving and dressed in the robes left for him, there was a light brown cloak with off white robes, close to what he used to wear on Tatooine. he headed outside where two Jedi were waiting for him,

"Would you please come with us?" Anakin looked at the two Knights sizing them up.

"Do I really have a choice?" he asked but they were already leaving. He rolled his eyes and followed them.

The Council Chambers were completely opposite of those on Coruscant, where as Coruscant was more for the meditation of the Council, this was more for war. A galaxy map was open on the table showing several fleets and planets marked with symbols and troop numbers. Anakin looked at the display and felt a jolt of excitement as he always did with . He calmed himself and cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

The Jedi observing the maps quickly closed them and most left, leaving only four. There was an older woman with Dark Gray hair, a double-bladed saber clipped at her belt, a female Togruta with red skin, her head tails were blue and white striped. Behind her stood an older man with short graying hair he was taller than the rest, and lastly there was another man with gray hair, he had more of a battle hardened look than the others and had a scar identical to his own over his eye. They studied Anakin for a moment before approaching him,

"You've had an interesting past few days." The Togruta said.

Anakin sighed,"You can say that."

The older woman stared at him, and he knew she was studying his soul his mind, she'd be able to learn everything about him. She'd learn about Padme and everything, he was starting to panic, but she flashed him a small understanding smile.

"Welcome to the Jedi Temple on Tython, I'm Grand Master Satele Shan. May I ask why you are here, and how you got here?" Anakin laughed a little, "I knew it was a joke, who set you up to it, was it Ahsoka,Kenobi" he thought for a bit," Master Yoda?"

The Masters all looked confused,and Anakin knew that this wasn't a joke. The scarred Master looked at him,"We found you in the forest with pieces of droids that we didn't even know existed, there was also a massive spike in the force.

Anakin had heard about stories where people had went back in time, Master Windu himself had gone back before joining the council with The Ob of Passage,which allowed him to save an army from coming under attack. Anakin could also remember hearing a rumor about the force being able to send someone through time, but that was only speculation, as it had never happeed to anyone

Anakins mouth went dry,"I think, somehow."

He was cut off by a Knight storming into the Council Chamber.

"The temple is under attack!"

* * *

**Next Chapter will Be from Obi-Wan's perspective**


End file.
